1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video conference, and more particularly, to a video-conferencing system using a mobile terminal device and a method for implementing the same, in which a two-way or a multiparty video conference can be conducted freely in a place where people move frequently using the mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a Wireless LAN is a data communication system in which a user is able to transmit and receive a data in the air by radio using a Radio Frequency. With this technique, the user can transmit and receive the data while moving freely in a certain area. There are mainly two kinds of networking communication methods using such a wireless LAN. One method is Adhoc mode and the other one is Infrastructure mode.
In Adhoc mode, each of mobile terminals independently exists in a space and each of them connects all the mobile terminals within a radius which it can recognizes so as to build a network. Without adding a separate access point (AP), communications can be performed between the mobile terminals within the network. Such Adhoc mode is a network suitable for typically building a small-scale network for a small office or an individual.
In infrastructure mode, the mobile terminals can connect each other by radio while using the existing cable network, and the access point (AP) for connecting the cable network to a wireless network is required. That is, the access point connects one cell to each of terminals or one cell to another cell, and provides routing and bridging operations between the terminal and a wire LAN. Accordingly, the infrastructure mode constructs a large-scale network between a server and a client or a multiple access point network for the Internet connection and allows roaming.
Meanwhile, because the Internet has come into wide use and its speed has been increased recently, a lot of jobs have been performed through a video conference. Therefore, a system and a terminal have been developed to conduct such a video conference. However, in the conventional video-conferencing system, the access point functioning as a base station is provided. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that it costs much to build the system. In addition, the conventional video-conferencing system causes lots of inconveniences when conducting the video conference in a place which requires mobility or when building a small-scale network which does not require connection to the outside network.